Purple Shadow
by Neon.Amethyst
Summary: A one shot, about Amethyst's daily life. Don't let the number of words fool you, I made it plenty funny.


It was finally time, night. She was free to do whatever. The purple gem creeped out of her room, and out of the small beach house. Amethyst ran off to the wear house. "Lets do this…" she smirked, as she entered the ring as her alter ego, Purple puma. Her opponent entered the ring, nervous. The bell rang, and the fight ended in seconds. She ran off once again, shapeshifting back into her normal form.

She approached the store, which was closed. She shape shifted into a random man, who didn't exist. Amethyst jumped onto the roof, and entered the air vents. "Geez… I wish these vents were bigger." She crawled for a few minutes, until reaching an entrance into the inside. The purple being immediately went in. "Lets see…" she says, immediately traveling to the candy isle. She grabbed some gummies, mints, warheads, and plenty other things, and stuffed it in the bag. She headed to the cookie isle and grabbed plenty of oreos and other cookies. Finally, she entered the ice cream isle and grabbed her favorites. She jumped back into the vents, and exited the store. She then shape shifted back into her normal form, and retreated home.

She slowly opened the door, tiptoed toward the temple door. She heard Steven move, and froze in her tracks. He didn't wake. She crept back into her room, and stashed her food away. "Lets take a cookie break." She said, opening a box of oreos. A tall, slender figure stood over her, taping her foot. "Amethyst. How many times to I have to tell you to stop raiding the grocery store?" It was Pearl. Amethyst blushed, and replied with "Hey, cmon P. I gotta get my food stash somehow. I only raid it like, once a week." Pearl face palmed. "Ugggh. Amethyst…." She walked back towards the puddle of which lead to her room, mumbling something.

Amethyst snickered, before pulling out a laptop, which of course, she "found". She binge watched a few seasons, until she looked up at the clock. It was 11 am. The purple rock ran out, and inhales the plate of food Pearl had prepared for her, as Steven ate his. That's when Garnet came out of her room. "Gems, it's time for a mission. We can't bring Steven on this one." "Awww." Steven remarked, knowing he couldn't convince them. "Sorry Steve man, see ya later." Amethyst said, as they warped off.

They arrived in a jungle. Garnet and Pearl went off to fight the monster. Amethyst, however, snuck off and messed with the carnivorous plants. She scared a few animals as well. Walking along, a creature tackled her, managing to pin her down. "WHAT THE-" she said, as the creature's jaws tried to reach her. She could feel it's talons digging in, when suddenly, * _shank*_ The monster fell limp, and she noticed the spear that went through it. There was a poof, when see saw Pearl. "Amethyst?! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you ok?!" "Calm down P. I'm fine gosh." "Well you have a few scratches." Amethyst realized the gash on her leg, a scrape on her arm, and a small scratch on her face. Pearl summoned some bandages, and wrapped up her leg, and placed a bandaid over the small scratch on her cheek, as well as the scrape on her arm. "Thanks, P." "Now don't you ever run away like that again you had me worried sick (blah blah blah)" "Uhhhhggggg." After listening to Pearl's complaints and worries, they went back to the battle ground. The monster was almost finished, and it resembled the monster that attacked Amethyst, except bigger. Pearl shanked it once more, and _poof._ All that remained was a small, yellowish gemstone. Pearl bubbled it away.

After warping back home, the trio was greeted by Steven, who noticed Amethyst first. "Hey, Amethyst?" "Sup Steve man?" "What happened? Did you get hurt?" "It's only a few scratches." That night, she looked for a comfy spot in her room, and dozed off, dreaming about food.

That morning, she was in a pranking mood. She headed off to the beach, and went into the water. She shape shifted into a shark, and chased people around, causing the entire beach to evacuate. She got out of the water and walked back home. "Ah. That was nice." She opened the door to see an irritated Pearl, who was tapping her foot. "Oh god…" Amethyst ran off, only to be chased. "AMETHYST!" Pearl says, leaping at the purple gem attempting to tackle her, but misses. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Amethyst says, shapeshifting into a bird, and flying off into the distance. "AAAAMMMMEEEETTTHHHYYYYSSSSTTTT!" "Catching her is like trying to catch your own shadow." Pearl mumbled, walking back to the house.


End file.
